Dynamic Duets- Warbler's Side
by melissar5
Summary: Sucky title... but, Hunter tries to get Blaine back at Dalton, and Slaine does some stealing-back-from-stealing (that make sense?). Warning: few curse words.
1. Chapter 1

**HAHAHA! NO. I don't own Glee. **

* * *

"Hunter Claringron, junior." Hunter smiled and Blaine looked at him oddly. Hunter frowned. "What?"

"What are you trying ot do?" Blaine asked, sitting on the arm of a couch in the Warbler's practice room.

"Talking to the Dalton Legend, it appears. You're pretty much the talk of the school. With your ex-boyfriend in New York, you're all alone at school. We want you to transfer back to Dalton. You'll help us win Nationals." Hunter smiled again, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, and Jon all nodding behind him.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I have friends at McKinley. And my parents wouldn't like it if I transfer back after only one year. And I'm a senior this year."

"Yes, but Dalton is your home." Hunter argued, smirking much like Sebastian did last year.

_What's with these Warbler leaders and smirking?_ Blaine thought, then shook his head again. "Nope. I'm not coming back."

"Then at least try on the blazer, won't you?" Hunter snapped his fingers. "Present the blazer."

Nick brought out the legendary Dalton blazer and Blaine slipped it on. He really felt at home in the light jacker, it made him question if he really was at home at McKinley. The Warblers began harmonizing to_ Dark Side_ by Kelly Clarkson and Blaine took the lead, dance moves easily synchronizing into the Warblers.

As soon as the song ended, Blaine took off the blazer and left the room, much to Hunter's dismay. He liked the fun-sized ex-Warbler's voice.

"Well, he could always come back later. It is a week until competition. It isn't like it's tomorrow." Trent supplied, smiling. He and Blaine used to be friends.

"Yes, and he didn't take the trophy anyway. He'll be back." Hunter looked at the 2012 Nationals trophy and smiled. The Warblers didn't _need_ Blaine for competition- they had his and Sebastian's voices- but, Blaine's tenor would add to the already amazing harmony. A few of the Warblers left to do their homework or talk to their girlfriends via Skype or FaceTime.

Hunter walked to his single room and looked around at the small trophies for gymnastics and diving. He was pretty skilledin those and also was fluent in French and German. There was a timind knock on his door, he looked over. "Come in."

Jon walked into the room with Hunter's cat, Mr. Puss. "You left him in the practice room. He was clawing at the doors."

"Oh. Well, set him down. Or take him to a pet shelter. I don't need him anymore."

Jon frowned and walked away, takling baby-talk to the small animal in his arms. The cat meowed and licked his face. Hunter rolled his eyes and looked at the pile of homework on his desk. He sat down and grabbed a pencil and quickly went through the papers. Then, he bagan to plan out differnet ways to get Blaine back to Dalton.

He was almost finished with one of his favorites (it involved a little kidnapping) when Nick and few other Warblers came rushing in and dragged to the practice room. "Look." Nick pointed to the trophy case. There was a note that read, **No thanks** and the blazer. The trophy was missing, but the balcony door was open. Hunter rushed over and saw Blaine and some blond guy running off with the trophy in costumes with capes. Jeff laughed at what the two were wearing. The McKinley's yelled "Blam!" and "Slaine!" as they fled the campus. Hunter growled under his breath and went back to his dorm to plan other ways to get Blaine back, even it was probably using force and/ore tactfulness.

* * *

**So, I should be working on my other stories, but I LOVE HUNTER/NOLAN! I have ****_Whistle_**** on loop, and the "aw, girl, yeah!" part juse came on! YAY, love that part! So, did you like it? Hate it? SOMEONE TWEET/DM ME. WE NEED TO FANGIRL OR FANBOY ABOUT THANKSGIVING! for those who haven't seen it: DRAMA! (imagine Lea Michele singing that!) I have to go, got big plans for tomrrow so I gotta get some shut-eye! Bye, lovelies! -xoxo A (lol! I was watching Naya talk about her PLL pranks! and Lea throwing food at Cory! And Amber videoing Chris on the treadmill. And Nolan being sexy in Bye Bye Birdie!) I MUST SLEEP NOW! LOVE YOU ALL XOXOXOXO**


	2. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

**I bet some of you are like YAY NEW CHAPTER! But, this is a one-shot. as in, I'm done with it! BUT I've added a poll on my page, so go check that out! Also, note my new pen name! I got a hateful PM about "Klisses" so I changed it :/ also, I've deleted my other two fics, because of hateful reviews. I'm starting to think you guys don't like me…. well sucks for you because I'm not leaving! **

**I'M MEETING A WARBLER IN TWO DAYS :D**

**Anywho, go vote on my poll! It's open for a month, then it's closing and I'll post the first chaper of the new fic :) I'll post a chaper a week, unless I get ideas for one little drabble a day! I also need ideas, so send those lovely things in! And a title! I will give you credit for a title if you think of a creative one! I'll wait a few days after the poll closes for people to think of titles and I'll post a poll for the title-possibly…. anyway, goodbye for now, my lovelies xoxo**


End file.
